


Come Back to Me

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: Angst, F/M, Near Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: Tessa can feel her life slipping away. The cold is creeping in around her. Will Adrian make the hard choice to do what it takes to save her?
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 13





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was before the end of Bloodbound Book 2 was published. Consider it an AU version of those events.

Cold seeps into every part of her. Her limbs are growing numb and darkness is creeping in, crowding the edges of her vision. Her heart’s rhythm is growing slower with every beat and she struggles to keep her eyes open, but even as her vision grows blurry and unfocused, she keeps her eyes fixed on Adrian’s face.

“Hold on, Tessa, we’re almost there,” Adrian tells her as the elevator descends into the lower levels of the Raines Corporation building. His expression is anguished. It’s as though he’s the one in pain instead of her and Tessa’s heart aches for him. She wants to reach out and smooth the furrows in his brow, but even that simple gesture is beyond her now as she feels her life slipping away, bleeding out of her from the gashes in her side and stomach. Beside him, Kamilah squeezes his shoulder and gives Tessa a soft, reassuring smile, but Tessa can just make out the look of fear behind her eyes.

You would think after finding out that vampires are real that nothing could surprise a person, but the werewolves of New York were a staggering shock to her. According to Adriana and Kamilah, there had been a long feud between the vampires and werewolves, but with the formation of the council, they had faded into the shadows, keeping themselves hidden away for nearly a century. When the power in the council had shifted, when the vampires had nearly started a war between themselves, the wolves had taken the opportunity to come forward and make their presence know.

The attack had been sudden and unprovoked. The wolves had broken into the council chambers and chaos had ensued. The vampires had fought them off, but not without taking a major hit. The injured vampires would survive, but as the only human in the chambers, Tessa’s wounds were fatal. When Adrain had found her, gasping and crying on the chamber floor, he’d pressed a hand to her wound and stared down at her in shock. It had been Kamilah who’d managed to get through to him.

_“She won’t survive these injuries, Adrian. You know what you need to do for her.”_

_“I can’t do that, not again,” Adrian’s eyes had stayed on Tessa, stroking back her hair and leaving a bloody trail behind. “I can’t bear it.”_

_“Either you try to save her or she dies here, brother. There is no other course of action.”_

_“There must be another way.”_

_“She’s right, Adrian,” Tessa had managed to get out, though a terrifying rattle deep in her chest had accompanied the words. “You have to turn me. Please, I don’t want to leave you.”_

Tessa recalls the grief-stricken expression on her beloved’s face as he’d resigned himself to the inevitable. He’s still wearing it now as the elevator pings it’s arrival at the archive level and Adrian rushes through the barely open doors with Kamilah right on his heels.

“Open the chamber, now!” he barks at the clerk who scurries ahead of them without question. Adrian jostles her a little as they make their way down the stairs into the dark stone chamber and Tessa cries out. The pain that lances through is fainter than before as though it’s coming from a long-distance away. Adrian makes a soft noise of apology and heads straight for the stone coffin in the middle of the room. Kamilah and the clerk rush around lighting the torches on the walls.

“It’ll be all right. You’ll be all right,” Adrian whispers to her. The flickering lights illuminate his face and she can’t tell from his face if he’s saying the words for his benefit or hers.

Kamilah and the clerk come over to the coffin and push aside the heavy stone lid. Adrian lays her into the coffin with exceeding tenderness, but the cold stone is still a shock and she gasps a little. Suddenly, the reality of what’s about to happen sinks in and Tessa starts shaking uncontrollably. _Oh god. Oh god._ The idea of being turned has been hanging over her relationship with Adrian for a while now. She always knew if she wanted to stay with him that this is what would happen, but this is not how she imagined it happening and she and Adrian haven’t even talked about it. Neither of them had been willing to address the so-called elephant in the room and were content to leave things as are…or were. But there’s no time to question it or do anything else. This is the only way she can survive to see another day. The helplessness of the situation weighs heavy on her chest and Tessa feels tears starting to course down her cheeks.

“Tessa, my darling girl,” Adrian cups the back of her head and lifts her slightly. He brushes her wet cheeks with gentle kisses before he lifts his own wrist to his mouth and sinks his teeth into the vein, opening it and allowing his dark blood to flow out. He presses the gash to her lips.

“Drink, Tessa. Drink,” he tells her and she tries to do as he says. His blood is hot, coppery, and viscous. It feels all wrong and she gags a little, the blood dripping down her chin.

When she’s apparently had enough, Adrian lays her back down. He wipes away the blood from her lips and she thinks she can feel his fingers trembling as they touch her mouth. Unconsciousness starts to overcome her and Tessa feels herself fading away. Her eyelids flutter as she tries to keep her eyes open just one moment more as Adrian leans in and whispers to her.

“Come back. Come back to me, Tessa. Please, my love,” Adrian’s voice cracks on the last plea and she weakly tries to smile to reassure him through her own fear is overwhelming. She wants to come back to him. More than anything, she wants to find her way back to him for the rest of eternity if this works. _Please_ , she prays to any deity that might listen, _please let this work._

Adrian presses a firm, lingering kiss to her forehead and as he pulls away, his fearful eyes are the last thing she sees. The grating sound of stone on stone is the last thing she hears as the coffin closes above her. And then the darkness descends.


End file.
